STALKER
by Lee Ming Hyun
Summary: Sungmin menguntit namja yang disukainya sejak 1 tahun yang lalu , namun entah kesialan apa yang membuatnya harus berurusan dengan namja evil dan belagu. Summary ga jelas. langsung baca aja. KYUMIN! YAOI!


**Anneyong, saya balik lagi bawa FF yang bertajuk NC , tapi karena ini baru prolog, jadi ga memungkinkan untuk saya menyelipkan NC di prolog ini. ini hanya prolog , saya akan berniat melanjutkan jika ada yang berminat dengan FF saya ini dengan mereviewnya. . Mungkin nanti disetiap chapter saya akan peringatkan jika chapter tersebut mengandung NC.**

**Mianhae, buat Typo(S), katakata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD dan OOC di FF ini. **

**Bash boleh , tapi pake akun FFN ya? dan yang masuk akal juga kata-katanya.**

**Ini FF ****KYUMIN,**** jika kalian tidak menyukai silahkan tinggalkan FF ini.**

**nb: jangan panggil author, saya masih amatiran*plak* panggil ita aja, saya lahir tahun 95.**

Main Cast :Kyumin*always* and other cast

rated : T* for This capter*

* * *

**Happy Reading**

**Prolog**

" Tak bosankah kau mengikutinya seperti ini hyung? kita seperti stalker hyung, kau tahu?" tegur seorang namja dengan perawakan yang bisa dibilang imut itu kepada namja bergigi kelinci yang tepat berada di depannya. Mereka berdua-namja yang bergigi kelinci dan namja mungil- itu kini sedang bersembunyi tepat dibelakang pohon yang lumayan besar agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui 'seseorang' yang mereka kini tengah amati.

" Wookie, kau cerewet sekali. Jika kau tak mau menemaniku lebih baik kau duluan saja kesekolah. Aku masih ingin mengikutinya. Arra?" ucap namja bergigi kelinci itu kepada Wookie-namja mungil- dengan bibir yang sedikit dikerucutkan.

Wookie hanya bisa diam dan terus mengikuti acara 'mengamati seseorang' dari kejauhan. Tak mungkin dia tega meninggalkan namja yang sudah di anggap hyungnya sendiri itu seorang diri. Hyungnya itu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja jadi tidak mungkin dia tega meninggalkan hyungnya itu seorang diri.

Ini adalah acara rutin mereka setiap pagi setelah Sungmin-namja bergigi kelinci- jatuh hati pada seseorang yang menurut Wookie tak mungkin bisa untuk hyungnya itu dekati.

" Kenapa kau tak berkenalan secara langsung padanya hyung?. Kalau seperti ini kau tak mungkin bisa dekat dengannya hyung. lagipula buat apa kita mengikutinya seperti stalker ini jika kita bisa melihatnya disekolah Hyung? ahh aku membuat aku sakit kepala hyung" namja mungil itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri tanpa menghiraukan tatanan rambutnya yang rapi menjadi acak kadul(?) melihat tingkah laku hyungnya yang sangat aneh.

Buat apa kita kurang kerjaan mengikuti seseorang jika kita bisa menemuinya disekolah. Ini sangat tidak masuk akal sekali, dia bingung sekali dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh hyungnya yang cantik itu. dia bahkan rela mengikutinya juga saat pulang sekolah. Hyungnya itu benar-benar cinta mati oleh namja yang sedari tadi diamatinya itu-ani bukan hanya cinta mati mungkin kalian bilang ini cinta gila.

Sungmin hanya menoleh malas kepada sahabatnya yang sudah dianggep dongsaengnya itu sendiri.

" Sudah ku bilang berkali kali padamu kalau Dia straight. Aku takut jika dia akan jijik kepadaku Wook jika aku secara terang-terangan mendekatinya." Sungmin kembali menoleh pada objek yang sedari tadi mereka amati. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa saat dia kehilangan jejak seseorang yang sedang dia amatinya itu.

" Hah. Yaudalah. Aku kehilangan jejaknya lagi. Lebih baik kita langsung kesekolah. 10 menit lagi bel masuk. Kajja."

Sungmin menarik tangan Ryewook menuju sekolah mereka. Sungmin dan Ryewook memang menyewa 1 flat sederhana yang dekat dengan sekolah untuk mereka berdua tinggali sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.

Sungmin dan Ryewook memang baru merencanakan untuk tinggal 1 flat sederhana setelah mereka duduk di tingkat 2. Sungmin yang awalnya memang tinggal sendiri karena Appanya tinggal di Busan untuk mengurus usaha keluarga tidak merasa keberatan saat Ryewook mengajak Sungmin untuk menyewa Flat yang dekat dengan sekolah dan alhasil Sungmin da Ryewook hanya membutuhkan waktu sekita 10 menit untuk sampai disekolah namun nyata Sungmin dan Ryewook membutuhkan 30 menit untuk sampai disekolah karena ulah Sungmin yang menjadi Stalker seorang pangeran dingin disekolahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Para siswa mulai mengerubungi papan pengumuman sekolah untuk melihat pembagian kelas menurut hasil test yang dilakukan minggu kemarin. Sungmin dan Ryewookpun berada di antara para siswa yang kini sedang berdesak-desakan untuk melihat hasil yang ditampilkan di papan pengumuman tersebut. Sungmin merupakan salah satu sisiwa yang terlihat sangat tidak peduli dan antusias dengan apa yang ditempelkan oleh papan pengumuman tersebut.

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas berkali-kali saat Ryewook masih saja menarik-narik tangannya untuk melihat hasil test minggu kemarin.

Menurut Sungmin hal ini hanya membuang-buang waktu slekali, untuk apa menampilkan dan mengurutkan dari nilai tertinggi ke terendah? Itu sama saja sombong dan membuat orang-orang yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi itu menjadi besar kepala.

" Wokkie-ah berhenti menarik-narik tanganku. Jebal" Pinta Sungmin saat Ryewook masih saja antusias menarik tangan Sungmin agar Sungmin mau melihat apa yang ada di papan pengumuman tersebut.

" Aigo HYUUUUNNGGG kau naik dua peringkat dari test sebelumnya. Ahh~ Chukkae" Ryewook baru saja ingin mencium pipi bulat milik Sungmin namun dengan sigap Sungmin menahannya.

" Aish. Apa-apaan kau Wokkie? Aku mendapatkan peringkat tujuh terbawah dan kau memberikan aku selamat? Kau sakit Wokkie-ah"

" tapi tetap saja naik hyung. bukannya test sebelumnya kau mendapakan peringkat 5 dari bawah dan sekarang 7 dari bawah . Kau harus bangga hyung"

Senyum wookie makin berkembang saat melihat namja dengan mata sipit serta berkepala besar berjalan bersama namja berkulit pucat, namja berwajah childish penyuka ikan dan namja berpipi layaknya kue mochi.

" Hyung. Lihatlah pangeranmu datang kesini hyung. ayo cepat dekati dia." Ryewook menyenggol lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin masih saja diam terpana dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya , seorang namja yang didambakan selama 1 tahun ini sedang berjalan kearahnya.

OMO! Kearahnya? Sungmin tiba-tiba langsung sadar. Dia menundukan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan pipinya yang kini tengah merona seperti seorang yeoja saja. Ryewook yang masih berada di samping Sungmin hanya bisa terus menyenggol bahu Sungmin sambi tersenyum aneh.

PLETAK

" Hentikan senyummu yang aneh itu Wookie-ah" Geram Sungmin pada Ryewook yang hampir saja membuatnya malu didepan namja yang Sungmin sukai.

" Aish Appoyo " Eluh namja mungil ini sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi menjadi sasaran kekesalan Sungmin.

" Kajja Kita kekelas" Ajak Sungmin pada Ryewook sambil menarik tangan Ryewook.

Ryewook hanya mengikuti kemana Sungmin akan membawa Ryewook, Namun saat Ryewook menoleh kearah namja-namja populer tadi. Manik Ryewook bertemu dengan manik onyx miik Seorang namja pucat yang sedang memperhatikan Sungmin dengan dirinya sedari tadi. entah siapa yang diperhatikan oleh namja itu, namun Ryewook yakin kalau namja itu memang memperhatikan salah satu diantara mereka berdua mereka berdua.

* * *

**TBC**

**Mind To Review**

**sign **

**Ming Hyun**


End file.
